


Painful Time Of The Month

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Periods, Soulmate AU, period cramps and hurt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Heya! If it's no bother can I please make a reader x Balthazar request where the reader starts her period in the middle of the night and is woken up by the pain. She tries not to disturb Balthazar, but he senses her pain which in turn wakes him up in a frantic panic, looking for the reader because he thinks she is hurt/being attacked or something along those lines. Thanks !





	Painful Time Of The Month

Title: Painful time of the month  
Pairing: Balthazar x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.2k  
Warnings: periods, period cramps and hurt  
Request: Heya! If it's no bother can I please make a reader x Balthazar request where the reader starts her period in the middle of the night and is woken up by the pain. She tries not to disturb Balthazar, but he senses her pain which in turn wakes him up in a frantic panic, looking for the reader because he thinks she is hurt/being attacked or something along those lines. Thanks !  
A/n: I love soulmate stories so much. And I thought this would be a new and different way for the reader to find out she had an angel mate. Also: hot chocolate and an extra fluffy blanket to anyone reading this while on their period. I hate that time of the month so much.  
…  
You always felt as if something was wrong with you. The sheer amount of pain you went through every period didn’t feel normal or even human. Of course rationally you knew it was totally normal for a woman to hurt during that time of the month, but with the sharp twists in your lower stomach and the way you felt like your whole stomach would either explode or implode any minute didn’t seem comparable to what other women described with cramps. For you it was more of a feeling like your whole insides were twisting, as if someone was trying to wring out your organs.  
So to you it wasn’t a surprise to wake up when a sharp sting hit you low in the stomach. You had been in a dreamless sleep, so at least your subconscious didn’t try to turn the pain into nightmares of stabbing and general gruesome murder. It happened before, so this was a definite plus.  
Slowly you opened your still tired eyes. When your eyes met the alarm clock on the bed side table you groaned. It was 2 a.m. in the morning! But with the pain slowly settling in you wouldn’t stand a chance at getting some more sleep. You sighted dramatically again. Might as well get up, get some nice hot cocoa, a warm blanket and some poor TV choices. Maybe boredom could lull you back to sleep. Unlikely but worth a try.  
Carefully not to wake Balthazar you climbed out of bed. Technically the angel didn’t need sleep, but he loved to stay in and cuddle you before you fell asleep in his arms with a peaceful look on your face. You never quite understood what he did while you slept. The easiest explanation you came up with was some kind of meditation. Like he was bodily there and he would ‘wake’ if you stirred too much, but he wasn’t fully there. Angels were complicated like that.  
A small smile tugged on your lips even with the pain rushing through you at the sight of your “sleeping” boyfriend. He looked so peaceful while asleep, eyes closed and the smallest of hints of a smile on his lips. In moments like that your angel looked more human than he’d ever admit he became after starting to love you.  
The pain in your stomach made you turn away though. Time to smooth it with some sweet drink and the comforting warmth of a fluffy blanket.  
…  
You had almost dozed off to sleep again in front of some silly middle of the night chick flick, when another wave of pain shot through you. Damn, you hated periods! You bend over holding your stomach tight, just in case it considered exploding after all. Fuck! Being a woman sucked so much.  
“(Y/n)!” suddenly the distressed scream of your boyfriend was heard all through the flat - And quite possibly in the neighbours as well. Within a heartbeat after the cry Balthazar stood in your living room, dressed very threatening in only boxers, but an angel blade in hand. With the sudden intrusion to the former quietness you were wide awake now and looking around for a threat, just like Balthazar was.  
“I don’t understand” He said after realizing you were utterly alone with the TV and a cup of overly sweet chocolate “I sensed your pain and discomfort. It was like your body was screaming.”  
“I’m on my period” You shrugged, probably blushing a little “Sorry for waking you up.”  
“You’re in that much pain? Every month?” Without invitation he flopped down on the couch besides you, putting his arms around your shoulders. Thankful for the warm and comforting company, you snuggled into his side. You took a deep breath, inhaling Balthazar’s unique scent which calmed you a little. No matter what, he being close always made you feel so much better.  
“One day I might get used to it” You whispered, snuggling in even closer. He was silent, his hand rubbing absent minded circles on your shoulder, while both if you faced the TV but none paid any attention to it.  
“May I try something?” He asked out of the blue, his voice was quieter and calmer than usual. You had closed your eyes again, too tired to keep them open but in too much discomfort to actually find sleep again. So all you did was nod briefly against his warm body and hum in confirmation.  
Then, after a moment of nothing, a tingling sensation went through your body. It started where you touched Balthazar but soon spread through your whole body. After a moment of restless antsy wandering the sensation concentrated on your lower stomach. You giggled when the tingling turned into a tickling.  
“What are you doing?” You asked Balthazar without opening your eyes. The tickling stopped, but the antsy feeling remained. It was a bit like a big soft cocoon of cotton wool mixed with tiny little butterflies. The pain from before was replaced with an uneasiness. Every once in while there was a cramp like sensation. But none of these feelings were anything like the pain you usually faced.  
“Making you feel a real period” He answered, kissing your head.  
“A real period?” You questioned, finally opening your eyes and leaning away from him so you could look into his beautiful face. The expression there was unsure, something you didn’t usually see on his often cocky, sarcastic face.  
“There is something you should probably know” he sighted, averting his eyes for s second, before facing you with determination “I wanted you to make this choice. I wanted it to be your own free will.”  
“What?” Your voice was barely there, just a breath.  
“To love me” He said “Because I knew from the second we met that I would love you. Unconditionally and always.” He paused to let the words sink in “(Y/n), you’re my mate, soulmate to be exact.”  
You didn’t really know what to say to that. You had been drawn to Balthazar the minute you met him. But never would you have imagined something like this. Still unsure, you said the first thing that came to your wind after hearing his words: “I love you.”  
The smile on his face was giant and priceless. He looked at you like you were his whole world. “And I love you.” He confirmed “And I’m so sorry for making your periods suck so much.”  
“How is that your fault?”  
“You’re an angel’s soulmate. If you were to conceive my child it would be a Nephilim. The pain tries to prepare you to give birth to something strong, more powerful than an ordinary human child.” He sighted, his hand coming up to stroke across your cheek carefully “I can make it better though. As long as I hold you and let my grace do some magic voodoo, it will feel like a normal period.”  
A smile spread over your lips as you cupped his cheek in return. “You are aware you signed up for five days of endless cuddling just now?”  
“Anything to make my love feel better.”


End file.
